New girls in town
by bella-tripped123
Summary: Bella and her half sisters, Rose and Alice move to a new school - what will happen when they meet the schools hottest guys emmet, jasper and edward? please read and review, em xx
1. New Start

**Chapter 1 – a new start **

"ROSE," I screamed, "Get out! Other people have to pee you know!" "In a minute," came her annoyed reply. "No now!"I huffed, "before I break the door down myself and drag you out by your hair". "Fine" she replied, the door lock clicked and out walked a very glamorous looking Rose. Rose was my older sister, well step-sister. She was one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk this earth, and boy did she know it. She flaunted her beauty day in day out to get her own way. When she walked the whole world stopped to look at her, including herself. As she walked past every shiny surface in the house she would stop and admire herself – but who can blame her?

"Finally, now move" I shoved her out the way and made my way into the bathroom. Thanks to Rose I only had 20 minutes to get ready. The bathroom was filled with a lovely aroma and make up products were spread around the sink – there was literally no counter space left at all! No wonder it took her so longer to get ready on a morning, not to mention she spent at least half an hour in the shower. I went to the loo and had a really quick shower. I then towel dried my hair and went to go and get dressed.

My room was bare as everything had been packed ready for school; all of it had already been shipped over. I went to look at what I could fish out my wardrobe when I caught a glimpse at my reflection in the mirror. I was far from beautiful, my hair was dark brown and curly all down my back, I wouldn't mind but every morning it seemed to have a mind of its own. I had extremely pale skin and dark red ruby lips. I shied away from my mirror and took a look into my wardrobe, I just picked out my usual – sweats and a T-shirt. And then I hurried down the stairs.

"Bella," Alice moaned, "you can't possibly wear THAT." "Why not?" I asked. "Because, it is our first day at a new school, we have to make a good impression." Alice replied. Alice was Rosalie's twin, she like Rose was also beautiful but in a different way. Alice had short black hair and had a very small body frame and Alice being Alice was OBSESSED with shopping and according to Alice "image was everything." I groaned at Alice's comment and rolled my eyes, "I need to be comfortable on the plane". I didn't really want to make much of an impression at this school all I wanted to do was draw as little attention to myself as possible.

Our new school sounded great, it was a boarding school – a very expensive boarding school. Its grounds were huge and Rose, Alice and I would all share a dorm in one of the dorm buildings. The school had its own mall on site – Alice was happy, and it has a few little restaurants and Rose's favourite part was it was a mixed boarding school. At first none of us were happy to go but when we saw the pictures we were all really excited. Especially Alice because she couldn't wait to decorate our dorm room, she just loved how big they were. We had to go to a boarding school because my mum and her husband Phil, Alice and Rosalie's dad, moved around a lot because of Phil's job and Mum wanted to keep us in the same place.

"Come on Bells," Rose called," The car is all packed and Phil needs to get us to the airport, pronto!" I ran from the landing and into the car. I looked back at my house, knowing I would never return and with that Phil pulled out of the driveway and on we went – to the airport.


	2. We're Here

**Chapter 2 – we're here! **

"WOW!" Alice screamed, we had just pulled into the schools entrance through the tall iron gates and already we were all completely speechless – except Alice of course! "This place is HUGE!" Alice said excitedly whilst clapping her hands. Rose and I just nodded in awe. She jumped out the car with her Gucci handbag and went to the main entrance to get our dorm key, she was itching to get inside to see what to do with the rooms. Rose and I followed behind her; Rose turned to me and rolled her eyes at her sister's bouncy nature.

The main entrance was truly amazing, I could see now why the school was so expensive, it was huge and when I say huge I mean HUGE, it was filled with glamorous exterior and outside the main entrance the had fountains. FOUNTAINS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! As soon as we stepped into the main entrance Alice froze, Rose and I were amazed, and nothing ever stopped Alice in her tracks when she was on a mission. Just then we heard a very girly laugh and realised that Alice was giggling and battering her eyelashes at some tall, blonde haired blue eyed handsome man. "Hello Ladies," he said as he nodded at us as we stood behind Alice, "My names Jasper, do you need a hand? I can show you to your room if you want." He said and winked at Alice, how disgusting. I was just about to turn down his offer when Alice jumped in before me. "Thanks Jasper that would be wonderful." Alice walked to the girl on the reception desk and signed us in and claimed our key and then we followed Jasper towards the elevator.

After about 10 minutes we were in our lavish dorm room, as you walked in you were in the living room, then from there it lead off into 3 separate bedrooms – each with their own bathroom with a Jacuzzi in. At the corner of the living room was a kitchen with all the basic appliances we need. And there in the middle of the living room was a massive heap of boxes and cases where all our stuff was that we had shipped over. "Right, before we get started on unpacking I suggest we get ourselves ready and explore this place and maybe go for a drink," Rose suggested. Alice and I agreed and we went into our separate rooms to get ready, which was after Alice had given me the outfit she insisted on my wearing as, according to Alice, now that I was here it didn't matter that I needed to be in comfy clothes.


	3. Players

**Chapter 3 – player**

We walked out into the hallway shutting our dorm door behind us. Alice had persuaded me to wear a pair of faded skinny's with an off the shoulder jumper and some heels. Me in heels didn't go well but I wasn't in the mood to fight Alice. "I think we should go to a bar, that's where all the fit guys will be, right?" Rose asked. "Yeah, you're right Rose. I bet there will be loads of good looking guys there," Alice stated, I just groaned. They linked arms with me, me in the middle, this was a good idea so they could hold me up if I tripped in the heels, and on we went to find a good bar.

We entered a small bar that was situated on the southern side of the school; all three of us ordered our drinks (non alcoholic beverages as they are only 17) and went to find a seat. That's when Alice saw Jasper who was sat with his friend waving us over. Alice and Rose dragged me over to sit with the boys. "Well well," Jasper said, "We meet again." This caused Alice to burst into a fit of girly giggles. We took a seat with the boys Alice on the side next to Jasper, Rose sat next to Jaspers friend and I sat in-between the girls. "Hey I'm Emmet, Jaspers friend. We have been friends for years," Jaspers friend said and shook our hands as Rose introduced us to him. I could see Rose's eyes sparkle as she stared at him. "So do you guys share a dorm?" Alice asked as she stared at Jasper. "Yeah," Emmet replied "And Edward, my brother." He said pointing to a guy sitting with a girl at another table. He was gorgeous he had copper coloured messy hair and the most beautiful hazel coloured eyes you have ever seen. But by the looks of things he was taken. Emmet started chuckling "He is on his fourth girl today" That shocked me, Edward was obviously a player. "You better be careful Bella you look his type and he is only ever after one thing," Jasper added, I was definitely going to be careful I didn't want to fall for a guy like that.

We talked for a while laughing and drinking, we talked about school and all the teachers that we would all meet on Monday. Just then a girl walked over and slapped Emmet on the cheek. "I can't believe you Emmet, I thought we had something special, and then I find out you were sleeping with my best friend," the girl yelled. Emmet laughed "You know your friend wasn't the only one." The girl stomped off and Rose had a look of horror on her face. It was clear to Rose and I that these guys were all players, Jasper probably was too. After another drink we went back to our dorm and went to bed.


	4. Settling In

**Chapter 4 – settling in **

A few weeks had gone by since moving in, all our things were unpacked and our place looked great, thanks to Alice. I was enjoying school and all my lessons, as were Rose and Alice. We had spent a lot of time with Jasper and Emmet, they did seem really nice and we got to know a lot about them. They were both on the football team along with Edward and they were in a band they had with Edward. I hadn't really seen or spoken to Edward since we got here, he always seemed to be with a girl. He joined us during lunch time along with his newest girl, I did try to learn their names but I lost track after the first week, Emmet and Japer often brought girls too. Today was Saturday and we were going to the guys place to hang out. Me and the girls often talked about the guys but after agreeing they were players we decided we had to not fall for them and stay friends.

When we reached the guys place they were in a deep game of Mario Kart on the Wii so we had to let ourselves in. After the guys had finished their game they got us some drinks and we sat in their lounge. "Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" Emmet said with excitement. Jasper just rolled his eyes at Edward causing all us girls to laugh. "Okay as long as I go first," Rose said. "Okay then Rose truth or dare?" Emmet asked Rose. "Dare," Rose shouted with much enthusiasm. A childish smirk spread across Emmet's face. He looked very pleased with himself. We all sat there silently for a few seconds and then Emmet started to finally speak his thoughts. "I dare you to call the pizza place and wind them up," Emmet said proudly. "Easy," Rose said picking up the phone and dialling the number, she then put it on loud speaker for all of us to hear.

"_Hello, Dominos Pizza. How may I help you?" Came the voice on the phone_

"_Hello, I would like to order a Pizza," Rose replied, "I was just wondering of you do liver?" _

"_Yes ma'am we do deliver," the Pizza guy replied_

"_Okay then I would like a thin crust pizza with the toppings extra cheese, and liver," Rose said_

"_I am sorry we don't do liver," the pizza man said_

"_What!" Rose yelled, "You just said you did do liver."_

"_No ma'am I said we did deliver," the pizza guy said, anger rising in his voice. _

"_EXACTLY," Rose screamed, "Make up your mind!" _

"_No, I mean we deliver, as in we deliver the pizza to your door, but we don't do liver on our Pizzas," the guy was raising his voice in a harsh tone. _

"_What kind of Pizza place are you? This is ridiculous," Rose said, "I want to complain." Just then the phone bleeped and the guy had hung up on us. HA, poor guy. _

"There," Rose proudly announced. Emmet just huffed. "Right, who's next?" Edward asked. I didn't really want to do anything just yet; I was enjoying watching the game. "Me!" Jasper shouted. "Ok then Jazzy, truth or dare?" Edward asked. Jasper was in deep thought, he often was. "Dare," Jasper shouted. I glanced over at Edward, he had a smirk on his face. "Jasper, I dare you go and lick the corner at the bottom of the room," Edward said cunningly. I peered over at the corner of the room. This room was filthy; it was obvious the boys never cleaned the room. In the corner Edward was pointing to there was loads of dirt and dust. There was no way that Jasper would do it, it would taste truly vile. "Fine," Jasper said, he looked rather sick, "But I will get you for this." Just then Jasper bent down and licked the corner of the room. He then suddenly ran into the kitchen with his hand over his mouth. He spat into the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass of water from the side and had a drink. He then came over to join us. "Right, it is Edward's turn," Jasper announced, looking rather pale. "I dare you to not listen to ANY of your music for at least a month, and if you do I will come up with something much worse." Edward looked mad. "How come I didn't get to say truth or dare?" Edward asked, looking rather confused. "Because, I said so," Jasper replied. "Fine," Edward huffed. Jasper ran into Edward's room and took his iPod and CDs, he brought them into the lounge area and shoved them in a box and kicked the box under the sofa "Come on guys," Emmet said, "Do me next, and make it good, I choose dare." Alice smiled. "Emmet, I dare you to wear Rosalie's underwear and then go out into the corridors and sing "I'm a little teapot" really loudly with all the actions," Alice said. We all burst out laughing, picturing the image in our heads. "Now that's what I am talking about," Emmet said rubbing his hands together, "Rose give me your underwear." "NO!" Rose yelled, "There is no way I am giving you my underwear." I started to laugh. "Wow," Jasper said, "I don't think that has ever happened to Emmet before." I was really laughing now. "Fine," Emmet huffed, "I will just go out in my own underwear." Before I could even blink Emmet had stripped down to his black boxer shorts. He quickly opened the door of the boy's dorm room and stood in the corridor, he then started to sing loudly. Lots of people must have heard the noise because people were coming out of their dorms and laughing. Emmet just took this as encouragement and started to sing louder and started to wave at all the students. By this time Alice, Rose, Jasper, Edward and I were all in fits of laughter. Emmet then wandered back into the dorm followed by us, he got dressed casually and sat down as if nothing had just happened. Once we had all controlled our laughter I decided it was time to move on with the game. "Alice's turn," I announced, "Truth or dare Alice?" I asked my very worried looking friend. "Um, I choose dare." She replied. This was my chance to get her back for all the horrible shopping trips she had dragged me on. "Alice, I dare you to burn your favourite outfit," I said, I knew it was harsh but I know she is going to get her revenge on me somehow. Alice's face turned blue and Emmet started to laugh. "Bella," Alice stuttered, "You can't, and you know how much my clothes mean to me." "Come on Alice, just do it," I pleaded, "Otherwise I will come up with something much, much worse." Alice nodded and told us she would be back in five minutes. She was going to our dorm to go and collect her outfit.

5 minutes later Alice returned. In her hands there was a beautiful red, silky gown. It was gorgeous and I could tell from just seeing it that it would have looked great on her. "I never even got a chance to wear it," Alice sobbed. Rose rolled her eyes at me causing Emmet to laugh. I felt really, really bad seeing the hurt in Alice's eyes. Alice held the lighter up to the dress and flicked it on, the dress went up in flames and Alice threw it in the bin. As she came to sit back down she was sobbing, Jasper put his arm around her and she sat in his lap and sulked quietly.

"Okay, its Bella's turn now," Rose chirped trying to raise the atmosphere in the room, "Truth or dare?" she asked me. I gulped; I couldn't be the first to choose truth. "Dare," I replied, dreading my decision already. "Okay then Bells," Rose said, "I dare you to throw out everything in your current wardrobe and let Alice give you a whole new one." No, how could she, Alice's face lit up and I am pretty sure mine just sank. I knew Rose would get back at me for Alice, they are sisters after all. "Fine," I said sounding very much annoyed. Alice was bouncing in Jaspers lap and clapping her hands. I put my head in my hands and I heard everyone laugh. Oh no, what had I got myself in to?


End file.
